1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to random fiber lasers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to high performance single-mode fiber lasers.
2. Related Art
In many conventional single-mode random distributed feedback (RDFB) laser systems the long length of a feedback fiber required for generation of random distributed feedback based on Rayleigh backscattering results in a high intensity noise and frequency instability thus degrading the performance of the RDFB laser. It would be highly desirable to have a randomly distributed feedback feature for realizing narrow linewidth single-mode lasing without incurring excessive intensity noise and frequency jitter in the laser signal.